Many electronic devices provide an option to a user to enter characters. For example, a mobile communication device (e.g., a cell phone) may use an input device, such as a keypad or a touch screen for receiving user input. A keypad may send a signal to the device when a user pushes a button on the keypad. A touch screen may send a signal to the device when a user touches it with a finger or a pointing device, such as a stylus. When a user inputs characters, the characters may appear on a display device of the mobile device. Some electronic devices, such as mobile communication devices, may have limited space available for an input device and an output device. Given such a limitation, providing a way for users of such electronic devices to input characters may prove to be troublesome.